supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel (Light and Dark)
Castiel, often shortened to Cas, is a powerful angel of the Lord. Background Light and Dark Powers and Abilities *'Angelic Powers' - Castiel has the powers of an angel. *'Seraph Powers' - Castiel has the powers of a high-tier angel, Seraph. Weaknesses Even though Castiel is arguably the longest lasting angel in the series and is also one of the strongest and most powerful supernatural beings to appear in the series, he still has weaknesses inherited in all angels. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Holy Fire' - Like all angels, Castiel can be trapped by holy fire. He has been trapped in holy fire at least twice. *'Magic' - Rowena was able to simultaneously restrain both Castiel and Crowley and then force Castiel to attack Crowley with a simple incantation. Banishing or Destroying *'Angel Banishing Sigil' - As an angel, Castiel can be banished by the sigil. *'Grace Removal' - Metatron's removal of his grace briefly rendered Castiel human. Beings *'Archangels' - While he was a regular angel and even as a Seraphim, Castiel is no match for the archangels. When he first rebelled, Raphael easily smote him into pieces. After banishing Michael with holy fire, Lucifer did the same. Gabriel was able to casually overpower him during Changing Channels and when Castiel faced Raphael in a physical fight during The Third Man, he was completely outclassed even after his promotion and only saved by Balthazar's intervention. *'Eve' - Eve was able to render Castiel completely powerless through her mere presence in a town. *'Leviathans' - Like all angels, Castiel is vulnerable to the Leviathans, as they pre-date angels and are God's very first beasts. He was killed for the third time when the Leviathans possession of him caused him to implode and feared assaulting SucroCorp to stop them, believing he would likely die again in the attempt. Castiel managed to briefly restrain Dick Roman, but this was after Dick casually threw Castiel into a wall when he attacked him and Castiel caught him by surprise. His restraint of Dick was also only for a few moments. In Purgatory, Castiel was nearly killed by Leviathans on at least two occasions, forcing Dean and Benny Lafitte to save him, but he was able to hold his own briefly in one instance though he still lost. Weapons *'Angel Blade / Angel Sword' - Can kill any angel though he was briefly rendered immune to it when he had all of the souls of Purgatory. *'Archangel Blade' - Stronger version of the angel blade. *'The First Blade' - It has the power to kill angels. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything. Former Weaknesses *'High-Tier Demons' - As a regular angel, Castiel was no match for Alastair, a weakness he seemed to lose after becoming a Seraphim as he was able to scare the King of Hell Crowley with a threat of power despite being severely weakened at the time. *'Seraphim' - When he was just a regular angel, Castiel was vulnerable to Seraphim such as Zachariah as shown by his subservience to him. He lost this weakness when he became a seraph himself. *'Mortality' - While human, Castiel was susceptible to human mortality and all that came with it. He lost this weakness upon becoming an angel again. *'Diminishing Grace' - After stealing Theo's grace to become an angel again, it soon began to burn out, weakening Castiel almost to the point of death. It was temporarily fixed after Crowley fed him Adina's grace, and was fixed for good when he reabsorbed his original grace. Equipment *'Angel Blade' - Castiel is very proficient in using angel blades. As he is shown to use his own blade to kill other angels and demons. *[[Blade of Time|'Blade of Time']]' '- A blade created by Father Time at the beginning of time, it resembles a medieval short sword and can kill anything in the universe. Castiel used the blade in his fight with the Pied Piper. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Males Category:Seraphs Category:High-tier Angels Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Light and Dark series Category:Alive Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 3 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 4 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 5 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Winchester Allies